


Observaciones, por S. McCall

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede que muchos crean a Scott tonto, pero en realidad no lo es. Sí, puede que tarde un poco más en entender algunas situaciones, pero eso no significa que sea idiota, que no note las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observaciones, por S. McCall

Puede que muchos crean a Scott tonto, pero en realidad no lo es. Sí, puede que tarde un poco más en entender algunas situaciones, pero eso no significa que sea idiota, que no note las cosas.

Una sonrisa que se espera nadie note, el aroma de la felicidad, como la guardia va bajando lentamente, el paso de la ira a la cordialidad a la amistad a… Sí, siempre fue muy rápido en juzgar a Derek y ahora se arrepiente un poco, ¿cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si se hubiesen dado una oportunidad desde el principio?

Pero aquí lo importante no es su relación con Derek, no. Eso va bien, poco a poco están siendo los hermanos que se suponía debían ser. Lo importante es la relación de Derek con Stiles.

Lo nota en la forma que Derek reacciona a ver a su amigo, en las palabras que usa, las bromas joviales y la preocupación ante el único humano del grupo exponiéndose a peligros sobrenaturales. Puede que nadie más lo haga, ni siquiera el mismísimo Derek, pero Scott sí lo hace.

Y lo entristece un poco. Derek se merece un poco de felicidad en su vida, poder reconstruirla poco a poco. Stiles está con Malia y no sabe a dónde va ir a parar eso, pero no cree que Derek sea una posibilidad cercana en la mente de su amigo.

(dos días después Derek lucha por su vida en lo de Deaton y Stiles se niega a salir del cuarto, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Derek y gritándole que _no puedes morir, ¡maldita sea, Derek! ¡Esto no se supone que sea así, no se supone que mueras tan pronto! ¡Voy a cortar tu brazo si es necesario pero tú no te vas a morir!_

Scott aún no sabe a dónde va ir a parar lo de Stiles y Malia, pero quizás Derek sí es una posibilidad cercana en la mente de su amigo)


End file.
